My Brother's Girlfriend
by X-Sammii-X
Summary: Leah is Ethan's girlfriend. There's only one problem. Cal is in love with her and she's in love with him. They don't want to hurt Ethan but they can't fight their feelings. When Ethan wants to propose, can Leah and Cal tell Ethan how they really feel? Cal doesn't want to lose his brother or the girl he loves.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One,**

 **Disclaimer - All I own is Leah Nelson and my own characters. Everything else belongs to the creators of Casualty.**

 **Information - In this, Leah is Ethan's girlfriend but Cal's in love with her and she's in love with him. They eventually end up together. Ethan ends up with Lily.**

 **Leah would be played by Demi Lovato with red hair.**

 **X-X-X**

Cal walked into the kitchen of the flat he shared with his brother Ethan. He had just woken up so was slightly in a daze. He looked up and had to blink. Ethan's girlfriend Leah was standing at the fridge in her underwear. "Morning Cal."

"M-Morning," Cal stuttered. He went over to the fridge and got the milk. "Is Ethan awake?"

"No, I guess last night wore him out," Leah mumbled. She looked at Cal and smiled. "I should go though."

X-X-X

Cal arrived at work. He saw Leah standing at the reception desk with Iain, Dixie and Ethan. "How's sex with Ethan? Lasting longer than eight minutes?" Iain asked.

"Hilarious aren't you?" Leah said. She looked at Cal and felt her heart break. "Can we just stop talking about my sex life?"

Cal watched as Leah walked off. He hated hearing about her sex life too. Especially when he was in love with her himself. He saw Leah crying. "Its not that bad sex with Ethan?" Cal asked.

"Oh shove off!" Leah sobbed and she went to walk off when Cal grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. "Let me go!"

Cal took her into the on call room. He locked the door and sat her on the bed. "What's wrong Leah? And don't give me crap about being tired," Cal said.

Leah wiped her eyes. "You don't understand it. You won't understand it."

"Help me understand then. What's got you so emotional?" Cal asked. He had thought and decided to voice it. "Are you pregnant?"

Leah shook her head. "No, Ethan and I use condoms. I-I can't handle a baby," she mumbled. She couldn't tell anyone why she was crying.

"Talk to me then baby."

Immediately, Cal regretted calling her baby. Leah began crying harder. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you that," Cal said.

"I-I need to break up with Ethan," Leah got out through her tears.

"Why?"

"Because I love someone else," Leah mumbled. She could see anger on Cal's face.

"Is this guy better than Ethan?! Does he kiss you better than Ethan? Does he give you pleasure like _Ethan_ ," Cal yelled. He was fuming with her.

Leah shook her head. "We've not kissed because he doesn't know I love him. He hates me," she mumbled. She was in tears and didn't want it to be that way.

"Who is it?"

"You!" Leah screamed. She stood from the bed and looked at him. "Its you I bloody love! Okay?! You can hate me now," she screamed.

X-X-X

Leah had ran out of the on call room. Cal was in shock. She loved him. She wanted to break up with Ethan for him. Cal didn't know what to think or do. Everything seemed to be a mess.

 **With Leah,**

Leah was trying to hide her tears. She was in shock that she had told Cal she loved him. She had known the two brothers for over a year. She had been in love with Cal from the minute she met him but he was with Taylor. "Leah."

It was Ethan. She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "What can I do for you?"

"Dinner tonight? I'll get Cal out of the flat," Ethan said. He hadn't noticed her tears. To him, he and Leah never got much time alone and that was partly the reason they hardly had sex. Not that Ethan cared about the sexual part of their relationship.

"Sure."

X-X-X

Ethan went to find Cal. "I need you to be out tonight. Leah and I are having dinner," Ethan told his brother.

"Where am I supposed to go? Not like Taylor's available anymore," Cal said. He was slightly sore that Ethan had taken Taylor from him. He knew she deserved it however.

"Stay with Iain."

X-X-X

Leah sat in the staffroom on her break. She hated that she was torn between Cal and Ethan. The door opened and Charlie came in. "What's wrong?"

"Life."

Charlie sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her. "Do you want to talk about it?" Charlie asked.

Leah looked at Charlie and broke down crying. "I'm dating Ethan right?" She asked. At Charlie's nod, she continued. "I don't love Ethan though. I love Cal and now I've told Cal and he hates me. Ethan wants us to have a romantic dinner tonight and I just don't know what to do," Leah sobbed.

"Sounds like you're in a right mess. Has Cal said he hates you?"

"I-I ran out before he could say anything. I know I shouldn't have told him but I needed to do something, Charlie. Its tearing me up."

Charlie held Leah close to him. He could see how conflicting it was for the young girl. She was torn between two brothers. "I don't want to hurt Ethan but I can't stop what I'm feeling for Cal," Leah said.

X-X-X

Cal regretted not telling Leah he loved her too. He had to spend the whole night listening to Ethan with her. He wanted it to be him who made love to her.

Cal saw Ethan standing with Robyn so he walked over to him. "Use condoms tonight. Keep the noise down," Cal said.

Ethan looked at Cal. "Do you ever use condoms? You could potentially have a lot of children out there. Leah and I are in a relationship. Trying for a baby is normal. Not that we are trying for a baby," Ethan said.

Cal rolled his eyes and walked off. He didn't want to be around Ethan at the moment. It was tearing him apart listening to him talking about Leah. He loved her too.

 **X-X-X**

Leah had been having a horrid day. She just wanted to go home to her flat and cuddle up in bed.

Just as she was about to go to her car, she was pulled into the cleaning cupboard. "What the-?"

"Shh."

It was Cal. Leah looked at him and saw that he didn't look like he hated her. Things were quiet until Cal pulled Leah close to him. He planted his lips onto hers and kissed her. Leah was stunned for a moment but she soon began kissing him.

Eventually, they pulled apart. Leah was shocked at what happened. "I-I thought you hated me," Leah mumbled.

"I couldn't hate you Leah. Not when I love you too," Cal said. He had his hands running up and down her body. "You ran off before I had chance to tell you."

Leah kissed him again. His lips were different to Ethan's and she loved it. "What do we do about Ethan?" Leah asked.

Cal sighed and looked at her. "We keep it to ourselves for a few weeks. Then we tell him the truth. We can't hide it forever. Especially as it'll be hard for me to keep my hands off you," Cal said.

Leah agreed knowing it was the best way to proceed. She could hope that Ethan didn't hate them. She just couldn't fight her feelings anymore.

X-X-X

 **A/N - This Fanfic is my 20th one on this site.**

 **If no one likes this then tell me and I'll take it down.**

 **Also, if anyone reads Daddy's Little Girl then I've posted the latest chapter.**

 **Tell me what you think of this chapter.**

 **Xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

 **A/N - Huge thanks to sweeet-as-honey and guest for reviewing. It truly means a lot to me.**

 **This won't be very long.**

 **X-X-X**

It was getting harder for Leah and Cal to keep their hands off one another. All they wanted to do was to show their love. Neither of them wanted to hurt Ethan.

That morning, Leah woke in her flat and sighed. She didn't know how to feel when she saw Cal asleep on her sofa while Ethan was in her bedroom. "Morning gorgeous," Cal said.

Leah turned to him and saw him standing in his boxers. "Morning Cal. Sleep okay?" Leah asked as she handed him a cup of coffee.

"Would have slept better if I would have been next to you," Cal said as he began kissing Leah's neck. "When are we going to tell Ethan?"

Leah shrugged. "When the time is right, Cal. We don't want him to think that we've been having this affair the whole time. It will hurt him and we don't want that," she said.

X-X-X

The three of them arrived at the ED. Ethan kissed Leah before heading over to Lily. Cal walked in with Leah. "I just want to kiss you and call you mine," Cal said.

Leah smiled slightly. She wanted to be Cal's girl too. She knew that she loved him. "Shall we go out tonight? Just you and I?" Cal asked.

"What am I meant to tell Ethan?" Leah asked him. She wanted to spend an evening with Cal.

"Tell him that you're visiting friends. Or, we can have an evening in at your place," Cal said.

"Okay."

X-X-X

Ethan could see there was something between Cal and Leah but he put it down to them being close friends. He realised that Cal probably fancied Leah but he also knew that Leah was loyal and would never do anything to hurt anyone.

Leah came over to him. "I know we had plans tonight but I'm feeling unwell. Can we cancel?" She asked.

"Sure. Lily invited me to go over some notes for our F-Cem exam," Ethan said.

"Oh. Okay. Have fun," Leah said. She didn't know why she was slightly upset over Ethan spending time with Lily when she was doing the same with his brother.

"And you."

X-X-X

Charlie saw Leah crying and realised that she hadn't sorted out her problem. He felt bad for the young girl knowing she was going through a lot.

Charlie walked over to Leah and sighed. "Haven't you sorted out the problem yet?" He asked her.

Leah shook her head. "I want Cal. I know I do. I don't want to hurt Ethan though."

"No matter what you do, Ethan will end up getting hurt," Charlie said.

"I know."

X-X-X

Leah went on her lunch break. She wasn't very hungry though as she couldn't put Ethan out of her mind. She hated that she had fallen in love with both brothers. She knew that she loved Cal more however.

Lily walked in and scoffed. "Ethan isn't stupid."

"Excuse me?"

"He and I have both seen you and Cal. There's something going on between you which is wrong. You are in a relationship with Ethan," Lily said.

Leah was shocked. She didn't want Lily getting involved in her relationship. "I don't know who you think you are but stay out of my personal life," she said.

"You are nothing but a little tart. Leave Ethan alone," Lily said. She knew she was being out of order but she didn't want Ethan being hurt.

Leah stood and left the staffroom. She wasn't staying in the ED with Lily. Leah went to find Charlie or Connie. Eventually she found Charlie. "I have a headache. Would it be okay if I went home?" She asked.

Charlie nodded and watched as Leah practically ran from the ED. He knew something had to have happened for her to run off like that.

X-X-X

Leah had gone back to her flat and locked the door. She had been in tears since she left the ED and had almost crashed a couple of times.

Leah never meant to hurt anyone. She had always tried to be there. She even tried to be friends with Lily but nothing could have hurt her more than being called a tart.

X-X-X

Cal was looking for Leah. He wanted to know if she was still up for them having dinner at her flat. "Charlie, have you seen Leah? I need her advice with something," Cal asked.

"She's gone home with a headache. Anything I can help with?" Charlie asked.

"Its fine. I'll call Leah later," Cal said before walking off. He couldn't understand why Leah had gone when she was okay.

Cal got his phone and called Leah -

 **Leah - Hello?**

Cal - Charlie said you went home with a headache. What's wrong?"

 **Leah - I do have a headache. I'll be fine for later though.**

Cal - Leah, I do care about you. You can talk to me.

 **Leah - I know. Come about 7 if you still want to.**

Cal - Sure.

Leah had hung up so Cal put his phone away and went back to sorting out his patients. He knew something had to have been bothering Leah.

X-X-X

After she hung up on Cal, Leah turned her phone off. She walked into the kitchen and saw the knife. Leah picked it up and dragged it across her wrist. She felt weak but Lily had deeply upset her with what she said.

Leah cleaned up the knife and put it away. She covered the cut on her wrist and applied a light foundation to it so no one could tell. It was a moment of weakness that she hoped wouldn't happen again.

X-X-X

7pm came and so Leah made herself look decent. The buzzer went off so Leah went to let Cal in. "Hi beautiful," Cal said.

"Hey."

Leah invited him in and the minute the door was closed, Leah kissed him passionately. She pulled away. "Sorry. I had to do that," Leah mumbled.

"Its fine," Cal said as he took Leah into the living room. "I ordered Chinese before I left so it should be here about now."

As Cal finished speaking, the buzzer signalled someone was there. "I'll go in case its not the Chinese," Leah said. She answered the door. She looked at Cal. "Chinese is here."

X-X-X

After they had eaten their food, Leah cuddled into Cal and they watched a couple of movies. "Cal?"

"Mm?"

Leah took a deep breath and spoke. "I-I love you."

Cal looked at Leah. He was shocked but he felt the same. "I love you too."

Leah and Cal kissed passionately before they finished watching their movie. They were enjoying their time together but deep down, they both knew it was the calm before the storm.

X-X-X

 **A/N - Here's chapter two.**

 **Tell me what you thought as well as any ideas you have then do tell me.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

 **A/N - I'm going to be really honest now. I'm struggling so much with my writing. It's honestly getting me down so much. I have come so close to deleting my account. I've had to delete Fanfics that I didn't think were good.**

 **I've decided to republish Baby Girl but its changed. I'd honestly appreciate it if you could check it out and my Zoe Hanna daughter Fanfic. It would mean a lot.**

 **Thank you to Sweeet-as-honey for reviewing. I can honestly say that she's an amazing writer and she's inspired me so much.**

 **X-X-X**

Leah was finally going back to work. She hadn't been in since the confrontation with Lily. She felt hurt and upset. It had been three days since she had been into work.

The cut that Leah made was still visible. To Leah, it was a moment of weakness. She didn't want to do it again.

While she was eating her breakfast, her front door knocked. Leah put down her sandwich and went to answer it. "Hello?"

"Its me. Ethan."

"O-Oh. Come on up."

Leah let Ethan in and sighed. She had hoped it was Cal. Ethan walked in and kissed her. "Are you alright?" Ethan asked when he noticed Leah didn't respond to the kiss.

Leah nodded and smiled. "Sorry, I'm just... Tired I guess," she lied. She tried to hide her wrist where she made the cut.

Ethan had noticed Leah hiding her wrist so he grabbed it. "Leah? What did you do?" He asked.

Leah smiled. "You know how clumsy I can be, Ethan. I was washing up and a wet knife slipped," she said. It was a lie and Leah could tell that Ethan knew she was lying.

X-X-X

Leah and Ethan arrived in the ED. Leah saw Cal and smiled slightly. "I'll meet you inside. I need to talk to Cal," Ethan said. He kissed Leah and watched as she walked inside.

Once Leah was out of sight, Ethan walked over to his brother. "Nibbles! How's the lovely Leah?" Cal asked.

Ethan sighed. "That's what I need to talk to you about," Ethan said.

Cal was worrying in case Leah had told Ethan about them. He knew that Ethan had a right to know but he always thought they would tell Ethan together. "What's wrong?"

"I think Leah has cut herself. She told me a knife slipped while wet but the cut isn't in a place that looks like a knife slipped," he told Cal.

"Why do you think she's cut herself?" Cal asked. He really hoped it wasn't anything to do with him. He wouldn't be able to handle it.

Ethan sighed. "I think something is bothering her but she won't tell me. I think we're drifting apart," he admitted.

Cal didn't know what to think. He had to try and find out why Leah harmed herself.

X-X-X

Leah had managed to avoid bumping into Lily. She didn't want to see the other woman for fear Lily would say something to upset her. "Hey."

Leah looked up and saw Cal. "Hey," she replied. She wanted to be able to kiss him but she knew she couldn't. "You alright?"

Cal nodded and took hold of her wrists. He saw the cut Ethan was referring to. "What happened babe?" He asked.

"I-I was cooking and the knife went in by accident," Leah said. She realised she had lied and said something different then what she told Ethan.

"That's a lie isn't it? Ethan told me you cut it while washing up," Cal said. He didn't understand why someone who was always so strong cut herself. "Talk to me babe."

Leah smiled slightly. "Honestly, I'm fine this cut really was an accident. I should just be more careful," she said.

X-X-X

Leah sat and ate her lunch. While eating, she logged onto her Facebook account -

 **Leah Nelson -** Why can't I hold you in the street? Why can't I kiss you on the dancefloor. I wish that it could be like that. Why can't it be like that? Cause I'm yours. Xo

She logged out and sighed. She wanted to be Cal's so badly but she knew that Ethan would be hurt. Leah had always been close to Connie but she knew that Connie would judge like Lily did.

X-X-X

Cal saw Leah's Facebook status and sighed. He wanted her to be his too. The next time they were alone, he was going to suggest they tell Ethan and get their relationship out in the open.

While he was standing at the reception, Lily approached him. "You need to stop."

Cal was confused. "Stop what?" He asked. He didn't know what he had supposedly done for Lily to start.

"I've seen you and Leah together. She's your brother's girlfriend. It is wrong," Lily said.

Cal rolled his eyes. "You've seen Leah and I what? You've seen us talking? Of course we talk. She's my brother's girlfriend and my friend."

"You know what I've seen, Cal. Either you stop it or I tell Ethan," Lily warned. She went to walk off. Cal stopped her however.

"Don't think you can blackmail me, Lily. Leah and I haven't done anything wrong. We're friends. Are friends not allowed to talk to one another? Do we all have to ignore friends because they're in a relationship with someone? No, Leah and I can be friends. She stays over at the flat with her _boyfriend_ ," Cal said. He walked off away from Lily this time.

X-X-X

Leah was heading to reception when Iain came rushing in. "This is four year old Megan. Fallen down the stairs. Head laceration and suspected broken elbow," Iain said. He handed over the sheet of information to Leah.

"Hi honey! I'm Leah and I'm the one who's going to get you all better," Leah said. She knew how scary being in Hospital could be so she wanted to try and make it not so scary for her.

Megan giggled at Leah. "You got poorly too! Did you see a doctor?" Megan asked. She had seen Leah's cut.

"No honey. My cut was a silly accident," Leah said. She smiled at the cuteness of the little girl. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Megan got quiet. "M-My big brother pushed me. He don't like me and said I was a naughty girl. Me didn't mean it," she mumbled.

Leah smiled. "Thank you for being honest. I'll be back in a minute with a nice lady who will want to talk to you," she said.

X-X-X

Leah had spoken to Social Services and they were going to contact Megan's family. Leah went to grab her stuff when Cal grabbed her. "What?"

"Lily knows about us."

Leah felt everything around her spinning. Everything went black...

X-X-X

 **A/N - Tell me what you thought of this chapter. Like in my authors note at the beginning, I am really struggling with my writing.**

 **If there's any ideas you have for the next chapter then do tell me. I'd love to include some of the stuff you want.**

 **To the 'Guest' who asked for Leah and Cal to end up in Hospital, you've given me a good storyline for a few chapters time. Thank you.**

 **Hope you liked.**

 **Xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

 **A/N - Well. I've had a lot of trouble lately. This site has been playing up a heck of a lot.**

 **Anyways, I won't bore you with my ramblings.**

 **Hope you like**

 **X-X-X**

All Cal could do was catch Leah before she hit the ground. At least he could save her from concussion. He didn't know what had caused her to collapse but he had hoped that Lily hadn't stressed her out. He knew that Lily had a habbit of stressing people to get her own way.

"Charlie! I need your help. Leah's collapsed!" Cal yelled when he saw the older man.

Immediately, Charlie was at Cal's side. He had gotten some porters to get a stretcher. "Get her to HDC!" Charlie commanded.

X-X-X

Ethan had gone to the staffroom with Lily. They were going to study for the F-Chem exams that they were taking. "I'm surprised you're not with Leah," Lily commented.

"She's busy right now. No doubt causing trouble with Max," Ethan replied. He wasn't going to tell Lily that he would rather be with her.

Lily nodded. "Well, let's get studying then."

X-X-X

Leah hadn't come round yet. Cal was worrying about her. "Come on baby. Wake up. I need you," he mumbled.

Charlie walked in. "I can see why you and Ethan both fell for her. She's beautiful," he said. He was going to tell Cal he needed to come clean for Ethan's sake.

"You know? About Leah and I?"

Charlie nodded. He sat down next to Cal. "Do you know anything about Leah?"

"Her favourite song is hold back the river by James Bay. She loves the colour blue and she has a few tattoo's," Cal mumbled.

Charlie nodded. "Does Ethan know any of that?"

"I don't know. Charlie, don't talk to me about Ethan right now. He's my brother I get that but all I have on my mind right now is Leah."

"I get that, Cal. Leah is officially his girlfriend. He loves her," Charlie said. He wasn't trying to make Cal unhappy but he needed to know the truth.

X-X-X

Ethan went to find Leah. "Robyn have you seen Leah?" He asked.

"She was taken to HDC. She collapsed," Robyn said.

Immediately, Ethan ran to HDC and saw Leah lying on the bed. She looked pale and unwell. "What happened?" He asked.

Cal looked up. "She collapsed. Luckily enough, I saved her from getting a concussion. They're running tests on her now to see what caused her to collapse."

Ethan nodded. "Hi darling. Its me, Ethan."

Cal inwardly rolled his eyes. He wanted it to be him who Leah turned to when she was ill or in pain. "Look, maybe I should go."

Suddenly, Leah made a grumbling. "C-Cal?" She mumbled.

Ethan looked at Cal in shock and confusion. Charlie spoke. "Usually when someone collapses in someone's arms and they wake again, they normally say the name of the person," he said.

"Right."

X-X-X

Ethan had gone to get Leah something to eat. Cal was staying with her. "Cal, I have to ask you something."

"Ask away baby," Cal said as he took her hand.

Leah smiled. "I want to have sex with you," she said. She needed to feel his touch. "What do you think?"

"What do we tell Ethan?"

Leah smiled. "I'll tell him I'm staying with my parents for the evening. You tell him you're staying with your latest girlfriend."

Cal agreed and he quickly kissed her. He pulled away just as Ethan came in. "How's my lovely girlfriend?"

"Fine thanks."

"Er, I'll leave you two alone," Cal said. He gave Leah a discreet wink before he left.

X-X-X

Leah had been discharged. The reason she had collapsed was due to stress. Ethan was fussing around but then he said something that pushed Leah over the edge. "I'm joining Lily for dinner tonight," he said.

"What about me? What am I supposed to do?" Leah asked. She was annoyed that Ethan was spending his time with Lily. "I wanted to spend a bit of time with you tonight."

"We can do that tomorrow. I promised her," Ethan said.

"Thanks a lot. Just go and be with her then," Leah said. She walked off and broke down crying. She loved Ethan but she didn't understand why he was spending all his time with Lily. "Ethan!"

Ethan turned to Leah. "I-I love you."

"Thank you."

X-X-X

Leah sat at home and she cried. She needed someone who would hold her when she was down. Leah got her phone and text Cal -

 **Can you come over? I don't want to be alone - Lx**

 **Be there soon - Cx**

After she sent the text, she decided to sort her bedroom out. She didn't know why she was too bothered by Ethan spending time with Lily when she was spending time with his brother.

Eventually Cal arrived. Leah let him and the minute the door was shut, Leah kissed him passionately. "I can't wait any longer. I _need_ you," Leah said.

Instead of waiting for Cal's reply, Leah took him to her bedroom. "Do you want this?" Cal asked as Leah kissed his neck.

"Yes. I really want this Cal. Don't turn me down please," Leah said. She needed to feel loved.

"I won't."

X-X-X

Cal and Leah heatedly kissing on the bed. Leah took out a condom from her bedside table. "Leah, you sure about this?" Cal asked.

Leah looked into his eyes and kissed him passionately. "Cal, I love you and I'm so sure.

Cal took the condom from Leah and got it on. Eventually, it led onto something more.

X-X-X

Ethan knew it was wrong for him to be with Lily when he knew he should have been with Leah. "Lily, I'm going to go. I should be with Leah," he said.

"I've just made dinner."

"I'm sorry. She's my girlfriend and she needs me," Ethan said.

Before Lily could reply, Ethan walked out and got a cab to Leah's flat.

X-X-X

Leah and Cal were cuddled up in bed. They were both breathless. "That was amazing," Leah mumbled.

"Yeah."

Suddenly, the front door opened. "Leah?"

It was Ethan. Leah looked at Cal. "Under the bed," Leah said.

Cal dived out of bed and went under it just as the bedroom door opened. "Is everything alright?" Ethan asked.

"Y-Yeah. I was just in bed. I had an headache," Leah said. Her heart was beating rather fast. "I er, thought you'd be with Lily."

Ethan smiled. "I should have been with you. You're unwell," he said. He took off his jacket. "How about I make you some chicken soup?"

Leah shook her head. "Listen, Ethan. I'm really not feeling very well so you might as well head back to yours. I'll text you before work tomorrw," she said.

"If you're sure."

"I am. I'll see you tomorrow."

Ethan kissed Leah's head before he turned and left. When Cal heard the front door shut, he got from under the bed. "Close call."

X-X-X

 **A/N - So, Leah and Cal came close to being caught out. Should Ethan have caught them.**

 **Yes, Ethan had a key to Leah's flat. She has one to his.**

 **Tell me if there's any ideas you have for this.**

 **Hope you liked.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

 **A/N - Sorry for not updating in so long. I've had no ideas and been on Holiday.**

 **Sweeet-as-honey;** Ethan doesn't have the best luck in this but that'll change soon. I agree that Leah and Cal are drawn to each other - that won't change. I couldn't have their relationship found out just yet as it would have made the storyline end so quicky. But I am considering a storyline for this that I hope you'll enjoy. Leah will hurt Ethan but he has a forgiving personality. Thank you for reviewing.

 **Guest;** Thank you. I'm glad you're liking the story. Thanks for reviewing.

 **Thank you to the people who have favourited/followed this.**

 **X-X-X**

"Leah. Why haven't you returned my calls?" Cal asked when he saw Leah.

Leah smiled. "I've been busy, Cal. Don't worry. I haven't gone off you at all," she said. She looked around and saw that no one was there so she kissed him. "Love you babe."

"Love you too."

X-X-X

Ethan saw Leah and Cal but not their kiss. He was glad his brother and girlfriend were close. Lily came over. "They're quite close aren't they?" She asked.

Ethan nodded. "Yes. I thought that they wouldn't get along or that Cal would try and steal her from me," he replied. He looked at Lily. "I'm going to propose to her."

Lily looked at him. "You're going to propose to Leah?"

"Yes. I love her and want to be with her," Ethan said. He showed Lily the ring. "It was my mother's."

"That's...Lovely."

X-X-X

Leah was standing in an empty cubicle. Her patient had been discharged. "Well Nurse Nelson. I have an injury that needs seeing to."

Leah looked up to see Cal standing there. She grinned and pulled him into the cubicle before closing the curtain. "What injury would that be then, Dr Knight."

"A very personal injury," Cal replied. He sat Leah on the bed and stood between her legs. They began passionately kissing. "My injury is on my tongue. Your mouth is my prescribed medication."

Leah grinned and she allowed Cal to kiss her neck. "Mm yes please, Dr Knight."

X-X-X

Ethan was walking to the cubicles. He heard Leah giggling so he followed the sound. Ethan pulled back the curtain and saw Leah examing Cal. "What's happened?" He asked.

"Oh. Cal hit his head and asked me to check it over for him. The poor guy tried to find you but he couldn't," Leah lied. She felt so bad for it but she couldn't tell Ethan the truth.

Ethan smiled. "What did you do? Get a punch off someone for stealing their girlfriend?" He joked.

Leah choked on her water. She saw the look on Cal's face. "That's not even funny, Ethan. Cal could have been seriously injured."

"Sorry."

Cal smiled. "Well, I'm a doctor so I should be doctoring. See you both around," he said.

X-X-X

Ethan looked at Leah when Cal had gone. "I have something to ask you tonight. Will you join me for dinner?" He asked.

Not able to say a word, Leah just nodded. She quickly left the cubicle after Ethan kissed her. She felt weird whenever Ethan kissed her compared to when Cal kissed her.

X-X-X

Leah was pacing the staffroom. She was getting worried now about what Ethan wanted to ask her. She had a feeling she knew what it was but she didn't want to believe it.

Charlie walked in. "Still no luck with the Cal and Ethan situation?" He asked.

"None what-so-ever. I know for sure I love Cal but I'll be hurting Ethan if I say that I'm dumping him for his brother. It's just so messed up right now," Leah ranted. She sat down on the sofa. "Sometimes, I wish I never came here. Then I wouldn't have fallen for Cal or Ethan but then, I realise I need to be here. For my patients."

Charlie smiled at her. "It's whatever you want that you should focus on, Leah. You're the important one in this. Your feelings matter too," he said. He saw the look of being torn on Leah's face. "Being in love with Cal doesn't make you a bad person. It's a very tough feeling."

"I feel like I'm bad though. Ethan and I had sex last night. It felt weird because I wanted it to be Cal pleasuring me," Leah admitted.

Charlie nodded. "This will only get worse if you don't act now."

"I know."

X-X-X

Ethan was waiting in the pub for Leah. Everyone was there apart from Cal. He couldn't wait to tell his brother about his news.

Leah walked in so Ethan walked over to her with a vodka and orange. "Oh. Thanks."

"You're welcome," Ethan replied. He took Leah over to the centre of the room. "I love you, Leah. You're my everything."

Suddenly, Ethan got down on one knee and got out a ring box. He opened it and looked at Leah. Everyone was watching. "Leah Michelle Nelson. Will you do me the greatest honour of becoming Mrs Leah Hardy?" He asked.

Leah began to panic. She didn't know what to say. She dropped her glass and ran out as quickly as she could. Leah got to her car and sped to her flat.

X-X-X

Leah sat in her flat and began panicking. She got her phone and text Cal -

 **I need to see you ASAP! - L**

 **On my way - C**

Leah threw her phone across the room and started pacing. She needed to see Cal as soon as possible.

Eventually, Cal turned up. Leah pulled him inside as soon as possible. "What happened?" Cal asked when he saw how distressed Leah was.

"Ethan proposed to me!"

Cal was shocked. He sat on the sofa. "What did you say?" He asked.

"I-I didn't say anything, Cal. I ran before I could even answer him. I don't know what to do anymore."

Cal nodded. "There's only one thing you can do, Leah," Cal began. When Leah was looking at him, he continued. "You marry Ethan. It's the only way no one will get suspicious. Marry him and forget about me."

Leah began crying. "No, Cal. I can't. I want you," she sobbed. She sat down next to Cal. "Please don't make me do this."

Cal took her hands. "Leah, it's the only way. Ethan won't give up until he has a reason as to why you ran. When you tell him that it's because of me, then he won't be at all happy."

"Cal. Please."

X-X-X

Ethan arrived at Leah's flat. He saw Cal's car there so he let himself in. He went straight up to the third floor where Leah's flat was situated.

Ethan used the key that he had for Leah's flat and opened the door. He barged into the living room to see Cal sitting on the chair and Leah sitting on the floor. "Why run away?" He asked.

"Sorry," Leah mumbled. She had mascara down her face from the crying she had done.

"You never answered my question," Ethan said as he helped Leah up. They sat on the sofa together. "Will you marry me?"

"I-I...I will."

Ethan had a huge grin appear on his face. He pulled Leah up and hugged her close. Leah looked at Cal and felt her heart breaking. She knew she made the wrong choice. But she didn't know how to stop it.

X-X-X

 **A/N - I know Leah isn't happy but if she admits the reason why she can't marry Ethan then the whole story will be too short.**

 **Tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

 **Hope you liked.**

 **Xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six.**

 **A/N - Here's chapter six. Hope you like.**

 **Replies to reviews;**

 **CBloom2;** I agree that they're in a mess. Leah genuinely loves Cal but Cal wants her to get married to Ethan. Ethan does have feelings for Lily which therefore makes this a love square Yes, I've been reading the upcoming spoilers. Thank you for reviewing and for following.

 **Chloe (Guest);** Here's another chapter. Thank you for reviewing.

 **Sweeet-as-honey;** Ethan will be so hurt but I'm kinda enjoying this storyline. Yeah, he does have Lily looking out for him which is good. I think that Leah is truly backed into a corner. She loves Cal but he wants her to marry Ethan. I agree that they're both strong headed and both do back out of confronting Ethan. Thank you for reviewing. I'm happy you're liking this.

 **Now replies to reviews are out the way, let's get this chapter started.**

 **X-X-X**

Leah woke next to Ethan. She didn't know what to feel. She had been his fiancée for three days and she hadn't seen Cal either. She felt herself breaking down. She wanted the man she loved.

Instead of waiting for Ethan to wake, Leah got out of bed and went into Cal's bedroom. She saw him fast asleep. Leah crept over to his bed and shook him. "Cal, wake up," Leah whispered. He wasn't waking so Leah sat on his back and began massaging him. "Wake up, Cal."

Cal woke and turned. Leah fell onto his bed. "Leah. What the hell?"

"I-I had to see you. I miss you," Leah mumbled. She sat up and looked at him. "Why did you tell me to marry Ethan? I couldn't say yes. I don't love him."

Cal scoffed. "Well, Leah. You could have fooled me. I heard you both last night. Seemed to me like you do love him."

"Cal, last night. I faked it. He can't do to me what you do," Leah said.

Cal rolled his eyes. "Leah, you're engaged to my brother. We've been having sex. If Ethan was to find out then he would hate me. I'd rather lose you then lose my brother. Girls can be replaced."

X-X-X

Leah left Cal's bedroom in tears. She knew she couldn't be with him now she was engaged to Ethan.

She didn't want to be around either of them right now so she grabbed a piece of paper and wrote Ethan a note -

 _Gone home. I have a headache._

 _Leah_

 _X_

Leah left the flat as quickly as she could. She wanted to be alone.

X-X-X

Leah was sitting in her flat. She had closed the blinds and turned the intercom off. She wanted to be alone. She had one of Cal's shirts from when he stayed over before.

Her phone buzzed signalling a text. She looked to see it was from Cal.

 **Don't run Leah. Make the most of being with him because we're over - C**

Leah broke down crying. She threw her phone across the room. Cal hated her. It was his idea for her to accept Ethan's proposal.

X-X-X

Cal felt bad for how he treated Leah. She didn't ask to be spoken to that way. She wanted to feel his touch. That's why she risked being caught in his bed.

Cal left his bedroom to see Ethan holding Leah's note. "I guess she must be tired."

"Yeah. I'm going to get some breakfast in a cafe. Want anything?" Cal asked as he grabbed his coat.

Ethan shook his head. "No. I'm going to see Lily and do some revision for these F-Chem exams."

"You don't think it's odd that you're spending time with a woman who isn't your fiancée?" Cal asked.

"My relationship with Leah is perfectly fine. I'm friends with Lily," Ethan said before he walked out.

X-X-X

Cal arrived outside Leah's flat. He buzzed her intercom but she didn't answer. Cal knew she was in because her car was there. Cal got his phone and text her.

 **Let me in babe. I'm outside - C.**

 **Go away - L**

Instead of Cal replying, he saw someone coming out of the main doors so he went inside and went up to Leah's floor.

X-X-X

Leah was curled up on the sofa. She had thrown it in the bin. No one was going to find out.

The front door knocked. Knowing that Cal wouldn't be able to get in unless she let him in, she decided to risk it.

Opening the front door, she paled when she saw Cal. She quickly shut the door on him. "Y-You should go! You said we're over," Leah yelled.

"I made a mistake, Leah. I'm sorry," Cal said. He knew the text had messed things up.

"Call it what you want, Caleb! You ended things so they're over. I don't know why I ever joined the ED!"

Cal had to smirk. "If you hadn't have then I'd never be able to fall for your gorgeous face and that sexy body of yours."

"Go away, Caleb. You're not coming in this flat."

"You wanna bet? I'll get in, Leah," Cal said. He began banging on the door.

X-X-X

Leah knew Cal would keep banging the door so she opened it and pulled him inside. Cal smirked at her wearing his shirt. "I was wondering where that went."

Leah glared. "I hate you right now. You're messing my head up. First, it's over between us. The next, I'm going to get you back! Make up your bloody mind," she ranted.

"Leah. I'm sorry about the text. I never meant it," Cal said. He took Leah's hand. "You should know that I'm in love with you. No one else will ever come close."

Leah rolled her eyes and looked at him. "I'm so sorry, Caleb. I'm engaged because of you. You told me to accept his proposal. You said everything would be fine! This is all down to you," she sobbed.

Cal sighed and took her hand. He went to kiss her. She pulled away. "You're not allowed to kiss me. I have a fiancée."

"So? Leah, I love you and I know 100% you love me too. I think you're beautiful and one day in the next few years, you're going to have a living room full of baby Cal's."

Leah glared at him but she couldn't help smiling at the 'baby Cal's' comment.

X-X-X

Ethan was sitting with Lily. "I proposed to Leah and she accepted. We haven't set a date yet," Ethan told her.

"Well...Congratulations. I'm sure you'll make a wonderful husband," Lily said. She wasn't going to be the one to tell him his fiancée was cheating with his brother.

"I just can't wait to have a baby with her. She'll make an excellent mother. I'm hoping our first baby will be a girl," Ethan said.

Lily sighed. "Let's just focus on these exams. You can get excited over future babies some other time."

"Oh yes. Sorry. I guess I'm just excited that Leah will become Leah Hardy. I've never fallen for someone like I have Leah."

X-X-X

Leah was cuddled up with Cal on the sofa. "Promise that you will never try and end things between us again. Cause I will take your man jewels," Leah warned.

Cal swallowed hard at that. "Don't worry gorgeous. I'll never do anything to hurt you. Have to keep you satisfied somehow."

Leah grinned and she fell asleep in the arms of the man she loved. She just didn't want to believe how complicated her life was going to get.

X-X-X

 **A/N - It's quite late when I'm posting this but you guys are worth the lack of sleep. I'm tired but I wanted to get this done for you.**

 **Tell me what you think it was that Leah hid. Also, tell me your thoughts on this update.**

 **Hope you liked.**

 **Xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven.**

 **A/N ~ I'm getting into this Fanfic now. It's all coming to me. I have at least two chapters planned so far! I'm including the 30th anniversary special in this one with Leah included.**

 **Replies to reviews -:**

 **Chloe (Guest) -** Thank you for reviewing. Here's chapter seven.

 **Sweeet-as-honey -** I agree that Cal was extremely mean to Leah. I think he does love her but he wants Ethan to be happy. Lily does indeed like Ethan so I think she could possibly tell him but she does risk losing him as a friend. You'll find out what Leah hid in this chapter. Thank you for reviewing.

 **Guest -** She could be pregnant with Cal's baby or Ethan's baby. Thank you for reviewing.

X-X-X

Cal heard Leah's sobbing. He knew she had been upset since he sent the text to her. He had stayed with her the night before. "Leah. Are you alright baby?" He asked.

"I'm fine," Leah mumbled back.

Cal smiled slightly and went back to her bedroom. He climbed into bed and got his boxers off ready.

Leah came back in. "Caleb Junior wants you," Cal said as he pulled Leah onto the bed. "It's Charlie's anniversary party tonight."

"I know."

X-X-X

Leah arrived at work. Cal arrived a few minutes after her. "Who were you with last night?" Leah heard Ethan ask.

"Oh. Just some girl I picked up in a pub. Nothing special though," Cal lied. He looked at Leah and winked.

Ethan walked over to Leah. "I missed you last night."

"Really? You didn't call or text," Leah mumbled as Ethan kissed her. "Why is that?"

"Lily and I were studying."

Leah rolled her eyes and walked off. She got changed when she felt the urge to be sick. Instead, she put it to the back of her mind.

X-X-X

Leah's shift eventually finished. She went to get changed for Charlie's party. Cal came over. "Looking gorgeous as always," he whispered.

"Thank you. I think."

Cal smirked and kissed Leah's neck quickly. "I'll see you there gorgeous. You'll see my sexy dance moves."

X-X-X

Leah went over to the pub. She saw Ethan's jeans and frowned. "What are you wearing?" She asked.

"Don't you like them?"

"Not really," Leah said. She walked away to get a lemonade.

Cal went over to Ethan. "Not at all going well is it?" He asked. Ethan shook his head so Cal continued. "When she's emotional, you're emotional. She's crazy, you're crazy. She's horny, you're...horny."

Ethan rolled his eyes and walked off. He sat with Alicia. Cal saw the look on Leah's face. He felt bad for her but he couldn't kiss her while Ethan was around.

X-X-X

Charlie had arrived and so she stood watching as most of the ED staff started their dancing for Charlie. She saw Cal wink at her. When it was over, Leah hugged Charlie. "I'm so happy to know you," she whispered.

Charlie smiled and hugged her. He received hugs from most of the people in the pub. Leah sat with Fletch. "Shame you're engaged. I'd take you out," he said.

"Thanks, Fletch. Means a lot," Leah joked. She looked at Cal and went to stand with Charlie to watch the tribute video.

Leah's segment in the video came on

 _"If I had to describe Charlie Fairhead, then I'd use the words, grandfatherly, kind, considering and loyal. Congrats on 30 years, Charlie. You've been an amazing mentor and friend to me since I arrived. I've never met anyone as kind as you. I'm honoured to know you, Charlie and I'll take everyday working with you a privilege! Stay strong! Congratulations again! Love you!"_

Leah hugged Charlie again. He had been like a father to her since she joined the ED staff. She adored working with him.

X-X-X

The video was still ongoing when Hansen walked in. Suddenly, Charlie stood and walked off. Leah was confused. "What's happened?"

"We don't know."

Leah and Cal followed everyone over to the ED. They had learnt that Connie and Grace had been in a serious RTC. Leah had met Grace before and they had gotten on well.

Charlie had told them that Connie was in resus. "What about Grace?" Robyn asked.

"She's on her way in the air ambulance. All we can do now is sit and wait," Charlie told them.

X-X-X

Leah couldn't handle it anymore. She walked out and stood in the ambulance bay. She placed her hand on her stomach. She didn't know who the father of her baby was.

Cal came over and stood with her. "What's wrong gorgeous?" He asked.

"She will be okay? Won't she?" Leah asked. She had taken her hand off her stomach so it wasn't obvious. "Grace I mean."

Before Cal could reply, they looked up to see a helicopter. "I've always admired a helicopter," Leah mumbled.

Out of nowhere, a drone flew up and hit the helicopter sending it out of control. Leah realised what was going to happen.

The helicopter came crashing down and sent an ambulance flying into the scaffolding. The scaffolding collapsed trapping Leah and Cal. Leah landed on her stomach.

X-X-X

Ethan went to find Leah. He went outside and saw Charlie. "Have you seen Leah at all?" He asked.

"No. Keep everybody moving back. If you see anyone dead then cover them up. Don't let anyone near the site. This is a crime scene," Charlie said.

Ethan was worrying about Leah but he sighed in relief when he saw Alicia and Lily. He went to start helping. Hoping he would bump into Leah.

X-X-X

Leah had landed on her stomach. She wasn't in any pain however which is what confused her. She saw Cal lying under a pile of rubble. "Cal? Can you hear me?" Leah asked.

When she got no reply, she picked up a small brick and threw it off his head. Cal groaned and woke up. "You're okay?!"

"No. You threw a brick at my head," Cal complained. He looked at Leah. "I'll come to you."

Cal tried to move but his leg was stuck. "I can't move."

"I'll come to you then," Leah mumbled. She could move. She saw the smirk on his face. "Don't get dirty minded, Cal."

Cal smirked and winked at her. Leah eventually got over to him. She missed the blood that she was losing. "What are you like?"

"Handsome."

Leah rolled her eyes and smirked. "Yeah you're handsome. But you need to let me examine you."

X-X-X

Ethan still hadn't found Leah. He couldn't even find Cal. "Charlie, why can't I find them?" He asked. "Something's not right."

"We'll find them. They're probably looking for you," Charlie said. He wasn't going to tell Ethan that they could have been having sex.

X-X-X

Cal had sprained his ankle. "Now, we're stuck till they decide to get us out."

"Yeah."

Leah grinned and grabbed a pole. She looked at Cal. "I-I think we can break the window and sound the siren."

Cal broke the window and Leah managed to sound the siren. "Leah! Cal!"

It was Ethan. He had managed to get under the rubble. "Are you both okay?" Ethan asked.

"Cal's sprained his ankle. We're both fine though," Leah said. Her stomach was beginning to hurt her now. "Can you get us out of here?"

X-X-X

Cal and Leah had been pulled from the rubble. Duffy came over. She saw the blood on Leah's white jeans. "Leah, darling can you come with me?"

Before anything, Leah fell to the floor in pain. Everyone was at her side. Duffy knew they needed to get her inside. "I-I only want Duffy and Charlie with me," Leah mumbled.

They took her inside to HDC. Duffy began examining her. "Leah. You're not miscarrying but you have an internal injury," Duffy said.

Charlie looked at Leah. "You're pregnant?" He asked. At Leah's nod, he continued. "Who's the father?"

"I-I don't know. It's either Cal or Ethan. Charlie, I'm such a slag. I don't know the father of my own baby," Leah mumbled. She was in a lot of pain.

Duffy calmed her down. "You're going to have to go to theatre, Leah. It's a small procedure but it would be life threatning if you didn't have it done."

"What about my baby?" Leah asked.

"We'll know more when you're out of theatre," Charlie said. He went to tell Cal and Ethan about Leah's condition.

All three men watched as Leah was taken to theatre. They hoped she would survive. Charlie knew the father of the baby could wait for now.

X-X-X

 **A/N - So, who's the daddy? Ethan or Cal.**

 **I've been considering an Iain fanfic. It would be set after Rita left. What do you all think?**

 **Hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Xo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight.**

 **A/N - Baby Daddy won't be revealed until Leah and Cal are caught. I don't know when that will be.**

 **Replies to Reviews;**

 **Glittergirl12 -** Thank you. I'm glad you think it was amazing. Baby daddy isn't going to be revealed just yet. Here's another chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

 **Bonnie sveen fan -** I think I replied to your review in a PM, but I'll reply again. I'm not too sure on who the daddy is. I agree that Cal had Matilda but she wasn't his. A DNA test however is happening in this. Leah's only complication will be severe pain. Thanks for reviewing.

 **Is-there-somewhere-X -** I had to include the 30th anniversary in this to have someone find out about Leah's pregnancy. Thank you for reviewing.

 **Sweeet-as-honey -** Including 30th anniversary in this had to happen. I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy writing that chapter. Charlie is like the EDs guardian Angel. He's always helping Cal out. Even when it's unintentional. I love that idea with Cal running! Thank you so much! Lily comforting Ethan will definitely be happening. Thank you so much for reviewing.

 **Chloe (Guest) -** Thank you for reviewing. Here's another chapter.

 **I'm making a play list for this. A bunch of songs to listen to while writing updates. Silly I know but it will help me with updates.**

 **X-X-X**

Leah woke in ICU. She was groggy and confused. Immediately, she felt her stomach. Duffy walked in. "Don't worry, baby is doing just fine."

"Where's Cal or Ethan?" Leah asked. She was trying to not let it show that her stomach was hurting.

"They've gone home. They were here all night," Duffy told her. She could tell Leah was in pain. "Let me examine you."

X-X-X

Cal went over to Leah's flat. He knew she would need clothes. Ethan was still asleep. When he got to Leah's flat, he went inside and sighed. He tried to not cry. He went into her bedroom and over to her wardrobe.

Cal had gotten Leah's clothes. He went into her living room and saw a pink dress on the sofa. He saw a baby scan. He picked it up and saw the writing on the back

 _12 weeks. Baby Hardy or Knight? Mummy's little peanut-xo_

Leah was pregnant but she didn't if he or Ethan were the father. "Damn it."

X-X-X

"Leah, how did you go ten weeks without knowing?" Duffy asked as she finished examining Leah.

Leah sighed. "I knew I was pregnant because my period hadn't happened but I kept on ignoring it because I wanted it to go away," she admitted.

Duffy nodded and sat with Leah. "I know it's hard because of the circumstances but whoever the father is, you're the mummy and baby will need you," she said.

X-X-X

Cal arrived at Holby hospital. He was shocked that there was a potential chance he was a father. He knew that Ethan would hate him if he had gotten Leah pregnant.

He grabbed Leah's hospital bag and went inside to her room. He saw her crying into Duffy. He immediately thought she had lost the baby.

Cal had stupidly picked up the baby scan and the dress. He put it in the bottom of Leah's bag and hoped she wouldn't find it. "Leah, is everything okay?" He asked.

Leah looked up at him and smiled slightly. "Yeah, just upset about Grace," she said. It wasn't a lie. She was worrying about Grace but more worried about the fact she was pregnant but didn't know who the father was. "Is that my bag? Have you been going through my underwear drawer?"

Cal blushed. He handed Leah her bag and sat in the vacant chair. "How you doing?" He asked.

"I've been better. Can't wait to go home and sleep in my own bed. It's a lot more comfortable than this rock," Leah replied. She knew that Cal knew her bed was comfy.

X-X-X

Duffy had gone to continue her shift. There was tension between Cal and Leah. "You know about the baby don't you?" Leah asked.

Cal nodded. "Who's the father?"

"Cal, I don't know. It's obvious I had sex with the both of you and that makes me a slag," Leah mumbled.

Cal was annoyed at her calling herself a slag. "Don't call yourself a slag. You're not," Cal said.

"I am though, Cal! I've had sex with you and your brother!"

Cal glared at her. "You're not a slag, Leah! You're beautiful and stunning," he said. He knew what he was about to say would devastate her. "I can't be a father though. I'm sorry."

Before Leah could say anything, Cal stood and walked out. She broke down crying. She knew Cal was running.

X-X-X

Cal had told Charlie he was leaving. He didn't say why but he knew that Charlie was aware of Leah's pregnancy situation. Charlie was the one everyone confided in.

Just as Cal was about to get in his car, he heard Leah's voice. "Please don't go. I need you," she sobbed.

Cal turned to her. "I can't be here, Leah. I can't be a father to a baby," he said. He looked at her. "You're so beautiful and gorgeous, Leah. You're going to be an amazing mum but... I'd fail as a dad."

Leah was in bits. "P-Please, Cal. Don't do this. Don't leave me. I need you," she cried. She was in bits. She grabbed Cal's collar and pulled him closer. "I need you. I always did."

Cal pushed her away. "I'll always love you, Leah but I can't do this. Let Ethan raise your baby."

"Even if it's yours? Let my baby grow up thinking you're Uncle Cal while I'm lying to myself and my baby?" She asked. She couldn't understand why Cal didn't want a baby. "What life is that for a baby. My baby? Not knowing who it's real father is?!"

Cal could see she was getting angry and that's what he loved about her. She wasn't a timid little girl. She did what ever she wanted to do and said what she wanted to. "Ethan is better suited to be a father. You know that and I know that," Cal said.

"No! I don't want Ethan! I want you," she yelled. She looked at Cal. "I'm going to tell him. I'm going to tell him everything!"

Leah walked off and Cal went after her. He grabbed her. "Don't be stupid, Leah! He wouldn't believe you anyway while you're worked up," Cal said.

"Then stay!"

"No!"

Leah looked at Cal. "Then I guess we're done. It was fun, Cal. I genuinely loved you. Too much but you can't even stay for me. Well what about Ethan, Cal? What about your brother?"

Cal frowned for a moment. He didn't have a clue what he was going to say to Ethan. He wanted to avoid talking about Ethan but Leah brought him up. "I'll tell him I need a break."

Leah scoffed. "From what? Shagging his fiancée?" She spat. She knew she was being harsh but she didn't want him to leave.

The tears were rolling down Leah's cheeks. "Cal, please. Don't leave me like this. I need you and I love you," Leah sobbed.

"I'm sorry," was all Cal said before he got in his car and sped off.

X-X-X

Ethan saw Leah crying outside. He ran over to her. "What happened?" He asked as he helped her up.

"C-Cal has gone," she sobbed. She looked at Ethan and pushed him away. "I want to be alone," she mumbled.

X-X-X

Ethan was unable to believe that Cal had gone without so much as a note to explain why. Leah was distraught over it. Ethan knew the two were close.

Lily saw Ethan and walked over. "How is Leah?" She asked as she sat down.

"Fine. She's upset and so am I, I guess," Ethan replied.

"What's wrong?"

Ethan looked at her and the tears fell. "Caleb has gone. He's just left. Hasn't said why," cried Ethan. He looked at Lily. "I'm sorry. I just always thought that he would be here."

Lily put an arm around Ethan and held him. She knew why Cal had left but she wasn't going to say anything until her suspicions had been confirmed. "I believe that Cal will come back. He always does," Lily said in an attempt to comfort him.

"I don't think he will," Ethan mumbled.

X-X-X

Leah was sitting in her room in the Hospital in tears. She wanted Cal back. The door opened and Lily came in. "What?"

"I was right all along. You were sleeping with Cal and now he's gone," Lily said.

Leah rolled her eyes. "Listen Dr Chao. I've had enough of you getting at me with your snide comments! It's down right annoying and considered bullying! I'm not the reason Cal left! Just leave me alone!"

Lily shook her head. "Not until you come clean to Ethan about you and Cal. If you don't, then I'll have to tell him."

Leah knew that Lily would tell Ethan. "Lily, please. Leave me alone. Let me recover in peace," she begged.

"He needs to know."

Leah shook her head. "Cal has gone now. Ethan doesn't have to know. Please, Lily. Don't tell him."

Lily looked at Leah. "You don't deserve Ethan or Cal. You're playing with their hearts. They could both do better than someone who sleeps with whoever she feels like it."

Leah watched as Lily walked out. She knew the other woman was right. She was a slag and that's why Cal had gone. Because of her. "I've ruined it all."

X-X-X

 **A/N ~ The idea for Cal running came from sweeet-as-honey! Go and check out her amazing fanfics. They're all so well written and miles better than what I write.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter and if there's any ideas you have then let me know.**

 **Xo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine.**

 **A/N - Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've not been up to it. I've explained why to an author on here who reviews my fanfics but I don't really want to explain why where everyone could see.**

 **Replies to reviews;**

 **Guest (1);** Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you're loving the fanfic. It means a lot. I'll be including Cal in a car accident.

 **Guest (2);** Thank you for reviewing. Here's a chapter.

 **Guest (3);** Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you're liking the fanfic. I love that idea with Cal! Thank you so much! I'm happy you think I'm an amazing writer. I'm really not but thank you.

 **Sweeet-as-honey;** Your fanfics are so amazing. They've inspired me to keep on writing. I agree that Leah does love Cal but she felt pressured into accepting Ethan's proposal which is making it hard for her. It's hard to know how Ethan is going to react when he finds out Leah is pregnant. He'll automatically assume he's the father because he doesn't know Leah's been having sex with his brother. I'm glad you liked the emotion. Thank you so much for reviewing and for your support on the reason why I haven't been updating.

 **Thank you to Heather. Curtis-Rich for following and favouriting! Means a lot.**

 **This hopefully will be an okay chapter. If not, I'm sorry.**

 **X-X-X**

Leah hadn't slept since Cal had left. It was making her ill. She hadn't been in work. Elle had understood as she had been informed of the situation. Leah felt like she could trust Elle.

That morning, Leah woke and checked her phone. She wanted to see if Cal had text her. He hadn't. Leah wanted to break down and cry. Leah decided to text Cal -

 **I get it. You're not coming back. I just wish you'd have ran before I fell madly in love with you because now I'm the one who's lying to my baby and to Ethan. - L**

She sent the text and proceeded to get ready for work.

X-X-X

Leah arrived at the ED and saw Ethan. He walked over to her. "Where have you been?" He asked.

"I've been unwell. Sorry, Ethan. I forgot to text and tell you I won't be in," Leah lied. She wasn't telling him that she had been heartbroken over Cal leaving. "Sorry."

Ethan kissed Leah but she pulled away. "I'm just not feeling too good. It's hard right now," Leah admitted. She walked inside with Ethan.

Leah saw Lily walking over to them. "Ethan. Leah."

"Hi Lily. How's your day been so far?" Ethan asked.

Lily smiled. "Quite good. Thank you," replied Lily. She was debating on weather or not to tell Ethan about Lily and Cal. "Hasn't Cal come back yet?"

"No."

X-X-X

Cal was driving at a fast as possible. He needed to get away from Cardiff. Away from Leah. He thought that if he got away from Leah, then she could be happy with Ethan.

Just as he went to turn a corner, a car crashed into the passenger side of his car sending his car speeding into a barrier.

X-X-X

Leah was standing in the staffroom. Lily walked in. "If you've come to start then just go, Lily. I don't need it. I'm sick of being unable to come into work without fear you're going to start on me. I'm putting my baby's health at risk. Please, Lily just stop going on at me," Leah said. She didn't want Lily to start on her. Not again.

"Cal hasn't returned yet has he? You're to blame for that, Leah. You're the reason Ethan doesn't have his brother," Lily said.

Leah went to leave but before she did, she looked at Lily. "I know I'm a tart but I don't deserve to have you keep going on at me, Lily. I know you want Ethan and he probably wants you too. But he's too nice to end things with me. I hate that I've driven Cal away," Leah said.

X-X-X

Elle approached Leah. "RTC coming in. Car was sent into a barrier," Elle began. She was dreading telling Leah the next part. "Leah, Cal was involved."

Leah felt the colour draining from her. She looked at Elle. "H-He's okay isn't he?"

"He's on his way in. Iain is bringing him in," Elle told her. She quickly hugged Leah before walking off.

X-X-X

Leah was waiting for Cal. She was shaking but knew she had to stay strong. Robyn and Dylan were there too.

Eventually the ambulance arrived. Iain came in with Jez. "Caleb Knight. 32. RTC. He's broken ribs and a minor head injury," Iain said as he began listing off the treatment Cal had been given in the ambulance.

"S-Small resus," Leah said. She was looking at Cal. She smiled slightly. "You're just as handsome as I remember," she whispered.

Just as Iain was about to leave, Leah grabbed him. "Did he say anything? Or was he KO'd?" Leah asked.

Iain shook his head. "No. He said nothing but asked we bring him here and he wasn't KO'd at all. Quite responsive," he told her.

X-X-X

Cal had been sent for a CT scan. Elle walked over to Leah. "How's it going?"

Leah sighed and looked at Elle. "It's so hard. I can't handle seeing him like that but it's my job to look after him," Leah said.

Elle smiled slightly. "You're doing an amazing job. I know Connie wouldn't approve of me putting you on Cal's care but what she doesn't know won't hurt her," she said.

X-X-X

Cal's CT came back clear. Leah walked in. "You're a jerk," she said.

Cal smirked and when Leah came over, he grabbed her hand. "I've missed your fiestyness," Cal said. He kissed Leah's hand. "I've missed your body."

Leah glared. "Stupidest thing is I've missed you too but you ran! You left me an emotional wreck. I haven't been in work since you left," she told him. She pulled her hand away. "You did that! You and Lily!"

"Lily? What's Lily done now?" Cal asked. He had hoped that Lily hadn't upset Leah.

Leah sighed. "She as good as called me a homewrecking slag. She's made my life horrid, Cal. She's bullying me and I can't handle it anymore. In fact when the baby is born, I'm leaving the ED."

"You're pregnant?"

 **X-X-X**

 **A/N - So, who do you think walked in? Hehe. Tell me who you think.**

 **I'm sorry if this wasn't very good. I'm still not feeling 100%. But I tried.**

 **Tell me what you thought.**

 **Hope you liked.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten.**

 **A/N - For everyone of my chapters that gets three reviews, I'm going to promote a reviewers fanfic - unless they're a guest reviewer. I just want to give something back for the support I've had.**

 **Unfortunately, Dual Love is coming down from this site. It will remain on Wattpad.**

 **Lastly, would anyone want to join my Whatsapp group for Casualty and Fanfictions? If so, then let me know!**

 **Replies to reviews;**

 **Bonnie Sveen Fan;** It could be Ethan. It could be anyone! Thank you for reviewing.

 **Chloe (Guest);** Thank you for reviewing. Here's an update.

 **CBloom2;** I'm glad you're liking this. It could be Ethan who walked in. I'm sorry you don't like Ethan being lied to. But if I rushed straight into the affair being revealed, then it wouldn't be a very good story. Thank you for reviewing.

 **Sweeet-as-honey;** Thank you so much for reviewing. It's very likely it could have been Ethan who walked in. I had to bring Elle into this as lately, she's been showing such a caring side. I'm glad you liked the Lily scene. I agree, she could tell Ethan at any time but that's what I'm loving! The fact it could all be revealed at any time. Cal wouldn't be Cal if he didn't run. But, something in the ED always pulls him back. I had to include a bullying thing in this as we've seen that Lily can be quite harsh. Elle cares for Ethan so it's only fitting she would keep him from knowing about Cal! Thank you for reviewing!

 **Emma (Guest);** Thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying this. Here's the next chapter.

X-X-X

Leah turned to see Lily standing there. She had a look of shock on her face. "You're pregnant?" Lily asked again.

Leah was speechless. She didn't know what to reply. Leah gripped onto Cal's hand. "It's a simple answer, Leah. Are you pregnant?"

All Leah could do was nod. She didn't look at Lily or Cal. Instead, she looked down at the ground. Cal could see what Leah meant when she said she was intimidated by Lily. "Who's the father? Cal or Ethan?"

Cal glared. "Lily, just leave. You're upsetting Leah," he said. He held Leah's hand to show her some comfort. "Don't tell Ethan."

"You're in no position to tell me what to do. Ethan has a right to know that his brother has possibly gotten his girlfriend pregnant," Lily said. She looked at Leah. "You're too imcompetent to be a nurse.

X-X-X

Leah left the room before Lily could, she ran to find Elle or Charlie. She found Elle first. "I-I quit. I can't do this anymore, Elle. It's too complicated," Leah sobbed.

Elle sighed. "Come on, Leah. Let's go and talk," she said. Elle took her into the office and sat her down. "What's happened?"

"L-Lily found out I'm pregnant. She's going to tell Ethan and he's going to hate me. It's just best if I go before anything can happen," Leah said.

Elle nodded. "What if I give you some time off? I can tell Connie that you're unwell and need a bit of a break."

"Thanks."

X-X-X

Leah went back to her flat and began writing her official resignation. She couldn't stay in the ED. She knew Lily was going to tell Ethan.

Leah grabbed her phone and text Ethan -

 **I'm sorry. I'm leaving the ED - L.**

What? Why? What's happened? - Exx

 **It's just best I leave. I'm sorry - L**

Leah, talk to me. We're in love aren't we? - Exx

Leah couldn't reply to Ethan's last text message. She broke down crying and turned her phone off. Leah knew she needed to change her phone number.

X-X-X

Ethan couldn't get in touch with Leah. He was worrying about her. Elle walked over. "Cal is in Small Resus."

"What? Why?"

"He's been involved in an RTC. It was only minor. He's fine, Ethan," Elle assured him. She knew telling him about Leah would cause him to panic. "Leah's also resigned with immediate effect. She's just emailed her resignation."

Ethan was shocked. "Did she say why?" He asked. He knew that there had to be a reason why she quit.

Elle sighed. "I can't discuss it. But if she wants to tell you then she will, Ethan. I have to respect her decision."

X-X-X

Ethan went to see Cal. He saw his brother sitting up in bed. "Caleb!"

"Ethan. I was wondering when you'd come and visit me. It's been lonely," Cal said in an attempt to lighten the mood. Cal could tell Ethan was upset. "What's wrong, Nibbles?"

Ethan sighed. "Elle just told me that Leah resigned. She won't tell me why thought."

Cal couldn't believe it. He thought he knew why Leah had resigned. "You might want to talk to Lily."

"Why?"

Cal sighed. "Leah told me that Lily has been horrid to her, Ethan. She was sitting with me and Lily walked in. She said Leah was too imcompetent to work here."

X-X-X

Leah was sitting in bed. She had closed all blinds in her flat and turned her intercom and phone. She wanted to be left alone. "It's just you and I peanut. Mummy will be there to look after you," Leah whispered.

Leah got a Facebook message from Ethan so she unlocked her Ipad -

 _Leah, why have you resigned? Cal said it was something to do with Lily. Is this true? What's happened? X_

Leah ignored the message. She was too upset to even check her other messages. All she wanted was to be happy. She didn't think that was possible with Lily always trying to upset her.

After a while, Leah turned on her phone. She was going to tell Ethan -

 **I've been having an affair with someone else. Please don't ask me who. I'm not telling you his name. You deserve someone better than me. I'm sorry I wrecked your life. I ended the affair but it's not right that I not tell you. I'm so sorry - L**

I don't care Leah. I just want you and I to be happy. Please talk to me. Let me come over and we'll talk. I forgive you - Ex

 **I don't deserve your forgiveness. I've wrecked everything. You deserve someone like Lily. She's smart and will make you happy. It's for the best - L**

Leah, I love you. Not Lily. Let's just talk about this like mature adults. Please - Ex

 **It's for the best. I'm leaving. I'm sorry - L**

Leah sent the text message and she began packing up her stuff. She was going to leave Cardiff and start fresh in London. She needed to forget Holby City Emergancy Department.

X-X-X

 **A/N - The next chapter will have a time skip to a few weeks after the baby is born.**

 **Tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

 **Hope you liked!**

 **Xo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten**

 **A/N - as I mentioned, this chapter will be a time skip to when Leah has had the baby.**

 **Replies to reviews;**

 **Sweeet-as-honey;** I agree. Ethan is so lovely and caring. Leah admitted she had an affair and he forgave her! But a lot can happen in a few months so maybe he's changed his opinion. I think that Cal blaming Lily for Leah's leaving was wrong but he didn't see why else she left. It could be that Lily has forgotten the affair but seeing Leah again could change that! Thank you for reviewing.

 **Is-there-somewhere-x;** I agree that Ethan was sweet to forgive Leah for her affair. I don't think he would be so forgiving if he knew who her affair was with! Thank you for reviewing.

 **The baby's name is Paislee-Faith(Yes, it is a girls name. I did my research).**

 **X-X-X**

Leah soothed her two week old baby daughter Paislee-Faith. She had given birth in her new flat in London.

Leah was about to settle Paislee when she got a phonecall causing the newborn to start screaming. Choosing to ignore the phonecall, Leah got her little girl back to sleep. "Shh, my little Lee. Mummy's got you," Leah whispered.

Paislee had just fallen asleep when Leah's phone rang again. This time Leah answered.

 **Leah - Hello? This is Leah.**

Connie - Leah it's Mrs Beauchamp. Long story short, we need you back in the ED.

 **Leah - Mrs Beauchamp, I can't. Too much happened.**

Connie - It's not often you'll here me say this, Leah but please. We're a nurse short and we need you.

 **Leah - O-Okay.**

Connie - Thank you. I'll see you in a few days.

Leah hung up and looked at Paislee who was fast asleep. She had all of Leah's features. There wasn't a clue in the little baby girl that gave a hint as to who her daddy was. "We can do this, Paislee. We can go back to Cardiff."

X-X-X

 **One Week Later**

Leah had gotten all her flat packed up. The night before she left, she said goodbye to the friends she had made in London. Paislee was fast asleep in her carseat. Leah soon set off.

 **A Few Hours Later**

Leah had arrived back in Cardiff. She still had her flat due to an arrangement she made with her landlord.

Leah took Paislee inside as quickly as she could. She didn't want to risk running into Cal and Ethan.

 _With Cal and Ethan the next morning._

Ethan had been trying to find Leah. Lily had told him all about the affair but he wanted to hear it from Leah and who the guy was. Ethan had also been informed by Lily that Leah was pregnant when she left so there was a 50/50 chance he was a father.

Cal had become withdrawn. He had gone out drinking on a nightly basis. Ethan couldn't help but think he was part of the reason for Leah's leaving.

The brothers arrived at work. Lily came over. "Have you heard from Leah?" She asked.

Ethan shook his head. "Not since the day she left. I just hope she's okay. Her and the baby," he said.

X-X-X

Leah was sitting in Connie's office. Paislee was fast asleep in her carseat. "Could you start tomorrow? We need you," Connie said.

Leah sighed and nodded. "I-I guess so. But I'll need to hire some care for Paislee. She needs proper supervision," she told her.

Connie smiled. "Only the best for your daughter. She looks remarkably like you."

X-X-X

Leah left the office with Paislee's carseat. She wasn't looking where she was going when she bumped into someone. "Oh. Sorry," Leah said. She looked up and was staring into the eyes of Caleb Knight. "C-Cal."

Cal's face lit up. "Leah! You're back," he said. He looked down at the carseat. "Is that her?"

Leah just nodded. "Yeah. This is Paislee-Faith. She's three weeks old," she mumbled. She kept Paislee hidden. "I probably should go."

Leah went to walk off when Cal grabbed her. "If she's mine, Leah then I have a right to get to know her," Cal said.

"Cal. Please, I just want to take my child home. She's not used to the cold up here," Leah told him. She just wanted to get away from the ED.

Before anything else could be said, Leah heard a voice she never wanted to hear again. Lily.

X-X-X

Leah turned to see Lily. She suddenly started shaking. "Please, Cal. Let me go home. I can't be here. Not like this," Leah said. She was nearly in tears.

Cal looked at Lily. "Why do you always have to upset her? You've not even spoken and she's upset."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Welcome back, Leah. Mrs Beauchamp informed me I am to be your mentor," she said.

Leah felt the colour drain from her face. She didn't want to work in the ED if Lily was her mentor. "Don't I get a say in that?"

"She wants you to be the best."

Cal scoffed. "Yeah clearly she'll get that with you. You bullied Alicia. She left. No doubt you'll do the same to Leah," he said.

Leah was confused. "Lily bullied Alicia?"

"Yeah. Made her feel so miserable, she left," Cal explained. He wanted to have a look at the baby. His possible daughter. "Leah, Ethan's missed you."

"No, Cal."

Leah turned to leave when she saw Ethan. She didn't know what to say or do. She became speechless. Ethan however had a grin on his face. "Y-You've came back."

Leah said nothing. She was beginning to feel crowded. Luckily, Connie had come out of her office at that moment. "Dr Chao, Dr Knight and Dr Hardy, please allow Leah to leave with her child. If Leah wishes to speak with you then she will."

Leah smiled in thanks at Connie. She managed to walk away from Ethan, Lily and Cal. She rushed to her car. "Leah!"

Leah turned to see Duffy and Charlie. They walked over. "Is this the little one?" Duffy asked.

"Yeah. This is Paislee-Faith. My little girly," Leah replied. She allowed Duffy and Charlie to view the little girl.

Duffy smiled. "She looks so much like you."

X-X-X

Leah returned to her flat. She locked the door and picked up Paislee. She held her little girl close to her. "It's you and I my little girly. You're mummy's little angel and no one will ever hurt you. I promise."

X-X-X

 **A/N - It's taken me almost a week to post this. Sorry. I've been unwell.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter. If not, then I'll take it down. I realise it's not one of my best but I tried.**


End file.
